A New Life Inside
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *One-Shot* Lucy discovered something shocking and unexpected. She is pregnant with a symbiote. Eddie is willing to help her while Venom had trouble accepting at first. But, Eddie and his symbiote have something planned for their girlfriend that could make things better.


***A New Life Inside***

* * *

She had been feeling nauseous recently. She's been throwing up and had some cravings. And her period is late. It's been a month now. Lucy is in a bathroom, waiting for the results. She is holding a pregnancy test. She had to be sure. These signs only mean one thing. Still, she had to be sure. Lucy had been taking birth control, but what else could make her have morning sickness and such? Lucy looks down and see the test finally show the result. Positive.

"Oh god..." Lucy covered her mouth with one hand. She feels more sick. Her heart pound hard. She's pregnant. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. What is Eddie gonna say? More importantly, what is Venom gonna think?" She asks herself. They must know. Eddie is coming over tonight. Lucy will have to talk to him, but it won't be easy for Venom. The symbiote must not have any experience with kids at all. Not even once.

_'I gotta tell them. They deserve to know.' _She thought. But, questions were filling up in her mind. How did this happen? How could she pregnant while on the pills? There was no way. Realization struck her like lightning.

"Oh no..." She whispered. She was thinking back weeks ago when she and Eddie were in the bedroom. But, she didn't sleep with Eddie that night. Venom took over and he gave Lucy the pleasure. The symbiote wanted his turn to sleep with Lucy after the times Eddie slept with her. The seed inside her is from Venom, and the birth control didn't have any effect on it. Lucy is carrying a symbiote. She is scared.

_**XX**_

After having a nice, quiet dinner, Lucy sat on the couch with Eddie. She keeps taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Eddie noticed this. Even Venom could sense her nerves as well.

"You okay, Lucy?" Eddie asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Lucy said quickly. "Well...not exactly. I...need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"We've been...together for a long time now and things have been amazing." Lucy said. "You and Venom were there for me whenever I need you. I never wanted to be away from you two."

_**Something isn't right!**_

Eddie made Venom to stay quiet in his head. Lucy held Eddie's hands, looking into his eyes. Venom was listening and watching.

"Eddie...I'm...I'm having a baby." She finally said. Eddie made a surprise look. He expected to hear Venom, but there is no sound. Lucy had tears in her eyes. "What's scary is that I'm on a pill and...I found out I'm pregnant." She said. "And I realized that..." She paused, afraid to tell him more details. Eddie grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him.

"Lucy, tell me! What did you realize? You can tell me!" He begged.

"...You remember that night when I let Venom...sleep with me?" Lucy asked him. Eddie didn't say anything. He does remember. The imagery, everything. "I guess I'm carrying a symbiote baby." Lucy said, touching her stomach. "I...don't know what to do."

"Lucy, I'm here for you. We're here for you." Eddie told her. "I know one person who could help us with this."

_**You are not talking about Anne's boyfriend, aren't you?!**_

"But, Eddie-"

"Trust me, hon." Eddie held her face. "I'll call Dan tomorrow morning, and we head to the hospital to see if it's true." Lucy's tears fall from her beautiful eyes. She nodded at him and hug him. "We love you no matter what." Eddie said.

"I love you too." Lucy whispered. "...Did Venom say anything?"

"Don't worry about him." Eddie said.

* * *

_**I thought we were going to propose to her! Why didn't you pop the question?!**_

"V, now isn't the right time!" Eddie argued with his symbiote. "Did you not hear what Lucy said to us? She is pregnant! You got her pregnant! I was afraid something like that would happen, but didn't think it would be possible for her to carry an alien!"

_**What are you saying? Are you saying you regret that night we gave her pleasure she requested?**_

"I don't know anymore. But, we're gonna help her get through it." Eddie said. "After a month, we will pop a question. We don't want to lose Lucy."

_**What about the child she is holding? I did not expect her to carry for us!**_

"The pills she's been taking didn't effect on your...alien hormones or whatever you symbiotes have in your planet." Eddie told him. "Venom, whether you like it or not, you will be part of it. You wanted to be with Lucy, you will be with her baby. The baby...is ours." He hears Venom growl. The symbiote did not like this plan. The thing is, Venom had no experience with children at all. Not even with human children. "Now, we're going to sleep since we have a lot to do in the morning. We can't leave Lucy alone." Eddie spoke as he got out from the bathroom to get back to bed with Lucy to comfort her.

* * *

It was quite awkward to see Anne again, but she must know what was going on to begin with. Eddie called her and Dan for help first thing in the morning, requesting them to come in the hospital and get everything ready for Lucy.  
Before Anne could question what the deal was, Eddie had to tell her that Venom was alive after the fire explosion. Anne should be shocked by this, but really isn't. Then came Lucy. Anne had to say that she is happy that Eddie found someone new and accept him. Not caring if he has a symbiote in him. Venom really loves Lucy.

"So, tell us again why you want your girlfriend here?" Dan asked. "Is she ill?"

"Well..." Eddie paused, scratching his head. "Not really. You see...last night she told...me she's pregnant and-"

"Really?" Anne asked with a surprised look. "I...think it's wonderful!"

"She was on birth control the whole time, and she's still gets pregnant." Eddie finished. "She believes that there...might be a little...symbiote inside her."

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, not sure if he heard that right. Lucy nodded at him. Anne figured that Venom had something to do with this, but she will talk to Eddie later. Anne told Dan to put Lucy in the room to scan her body. "Alright, Miss Sanders, if you could just go in and lay down there." Dan said, guiding her inside.

_**They won't be using those sounds to hurt her!**_

"They won't. She'll be fine. Just a little checkup." Eddie whispered.  
They all look at the computer screen to see Lucy's x-ray and ultrasound. Eddie's eye grew wide when he discovered something inside Lucy. A black goo around the stomach. A symbiote.

"Holy shit." Dan whispered. "Does she have like a parasite in her as well?"

_**Parasite?!**_

"No, it's not a parasite." Anne spoke. "It's...something Eddie had before. Dan, it's a long story to tell you this, but...Lucy is carrying a baby with...something special."

"Is it safe for the baby?" Dan wondered. "And what long story?"

"Eddie, go outside the door. I need to talk to you." Anne told her ex. Eddie knew this was coming, but obliged. He walked out of the room with Anne. Dan got up and walk in the room to talk to Lucy.

_**XX**_

"What the hell is going on, Eddie? This could be dangerous for Lucy!" Anne said with a look in her eyes.

"I'm just as scared as she is, Anne! It's complicated!"

"Does Venom have something to do with this?" Anne asked.

"Yes!" Eddie replied. "Look, I told you it's complicated. We are not leaving Lucy like this! We love her no matter what! That's why we need you and Dan's help with this!" Anne stared at him. She could see Eddie cares for Lucy and love her very much. Venom feels the same way as him, but is he okay with her being pregnant?

"Is Venom okay with it?" Anne asked Eddie.

"To be honest, I have no idea. He didn't sound pleased." Eddie replied, crossing his arms. "But, he must deal with it." He hears Venom growl in protest. Anne placed her hand on his shoulder. She will help Lucy all the way through. And Dan will help too. Eddie was glad for that.

* * *

Later that night, Venom and Lucy sat on the bridge, staring off the city lights. Lucy was held by the tendrils, she is stroking them to make him purr by her touch.

**"Your hands are so soft, my sweet." **Venom spoke. Lucy smiled a bit. Venom strokes her raven hair. **"How are you feeling?"**

"Fine." Lucy replied. "But, what about you? You okay with this?"

**"Hm. Pretty much. Eddie told me so much about females holding children for 9 months before birth." **Venom said. **"Yet, we are worried about you, my sweet. About our offspring."**

"I'm scared too, Venom." Lucy said, stroking his face. "Dan and Anne will be there to help. If anything happens, I will go straight to the hospital."

**"We do not want to lose you, Lucy. You are ours, as we are yours." **Venom told her. Lucy embraces the symbiote. She felt his large arms around her.

"I love you." She whispered. Venom purrs in response. But, he made a sound like he just thought of something. Lucy looks up at him. "What is it?" She asked.

**"If our child is born, it may fear us. If it is half symbiote, it will still be part human with fear like all humans." **Venom said.

"V, I'm sure the child won't be. If it's possible it is half human, half symbiote, he or she won't be scared of you." Lucy said.

**"Besides, the child will be taking over." **Venom growled a little. Lucy couldn't help but to laugh at him. Venom was afraid of being replaced by a kid in their lives. Venom is a part of this. Lucy started to imagine it. A child with a mother and two fathers.

* * *

After a month, Lucy didn't feel any different except the baby growing inside her. It feels like any other pregnancy a woman should feel. Food cravings and mood swings. Eddie never left Lucy's side ever since. Yet, he and Venom have some plans for her.  
The two sat on the bed, enjoying the quiet night. Eddie sat up and look at Lucy.

"Lucy, there is something I wanted to ask you." He said. Lucy stared at him. "We've been together for some time and we love you very much. We want to be with you forever."

"I love you too." Lucy said, stroking his face. "I never want to be away from you either." Eddie got a small black box out. Lucy watched him open it and reveal a ring. "Eddie..."

"I planned to ask you before, but...our little one in you gave us a surprise so...this is good too." Eddie chuckled a bit. Before he could ask, Venom appeared by Eddie's shoulder to look at Lucy.

**"Let us ask together." **Venom said to his host. Eddie shook his head, but allowed it. They stare at Lucy who is waiting for them to speak.

"Lucy..." Eddie spoke.

**"Will you be our bride?" **Venom finished with a wide grin. Lucy place her hand over her chest, staring at the beautiful ring. Her blue eyes move up to their faces, then back at the ring. She smiled.

"I will." She replied. Venom purred softly as Eddie took the ring out and place it on Lucy's finger. A perfect fit. The diamond shines. Venom vanishes as Eddie kisses Lucy. They are now engaged. They will become a family.

* * *

_***Author's Note: Special thanks to codycrogan from deviantart for helping me with this idea. ^^ This has to happen sooner or later. Hope you all enjoy this!  
Thanks for much for reading!*  
**_


End file.
